


Salvation Or Damnation

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Captivity, Emotional Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't sure if this rescue is a hallucination - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Or Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Lester believes he is hallucinating again. He backs away as far as the chain allows, crouching and rocking as he tries to block out another imagined rescue.

He knows no one is coming for him. That he has been forgotten, left to spend the rest of his miserable life here in torment ... as one of the damned.

Dark shapes charge about. Guns fire. Screams fill the air. Flashes of light amidst loud bangs. The ominous clicks that cause him to shiver in memory.

Lester starts as something hits his foot. Cold, hard, heavy in his hand. He looks at it, it certainly feels real.

Is this his salvation? Another one of **his** games? Should he take the chance and risk yet another disappointment? Could he risk missing a chance to make his final escape?

A shape stands in front of him. It is **him**. Hate fills his mind. He fires. As red blossoms in front of him, Lester smiles.

***

His mind numb, Lester lets the words wash over him.

“Leek?”

“He's dead. Lester killed him.”

Lester feels a rush of euphoria at those words.

“Good!”

“Not really. Leek had already surrendered.”

“Oh.”

Lester wonders dully why that is a problem. He feels a prick on his arm, and tries to resist the darkness that beckons in fear of where he will wake.


End file.
